The day I lost you
by Kanae92
Summary: 6 years, one crime, a thousand atrocities, country left shattered, two hearts separated. Riza, a normal housewife with a military past and unhappy future.Roy, new leader of Amestris with a perfect present but not so perfect past.Is he looking at her ghost
1. six years of constant struggle

Chapter 1

Six years of Constant Struggle

The starry night dazzled along the black curtain, filling with the gray tone of the full moon one of the many nights to come in her mind, pursuing those thoughts that found their way to her despair. Feeding slowly, tearing away all hope possible and bringing sleepless nights full of broken dreams.

She rolled in the bed once more, feeling the frivolous wind that made its way through the flighty covers to her body, now trembling with cold. She hated nights because there was nothing that could put aside the agony of her feelings, but nevertheless, she loved how her agony turned to be the bittersweet symphony that rode to the most exquisite paradise her mind could make. Yes, it could be described as masochism but that masochism was the only thing that kept her feeling she was still alive. Alive in an eternal abyss without him. An abyss that was now a comfortable home to her restless pain through the eternal passing of time.

5 years had she endured and attached to it were memories of the time loosen, time forgiven, time spent, time desired and time cherished. A war, thousand atrocities, separation and loneliness. Her life had ran away with the only thing she needed to fulfill happiness and even though she tried what was at hand to go by it, in one or other way, the phantom came to protect her. Protect me? No. It came to make me aware of my only weakness. Of how tiny I felt without my greatest strength and support. That is to say, I never left his way, not even one second.

Distance, frontiers, circumstances could separate us both but I could not let go of the chain of the past, never. And so the foolishness and curiosity brought me here to his side even if he didn't realize my own existence. _What if? What if I would never go on if I saw him once more? _

Her eyes sprout wide open. Her arms hugged tightly the pillow besides her wanting to release the confusion that resided in her chest. _Was all my strength and determination left in this? _ -What a coward- a melancholic smiled curved her tender lips and then she laughed. She was only strong on her outside, being from the military required that, but the shy girl had stayed inside her all her life. She could be obedient, loyal, and merry at some given times but that didn't change her real condition. She could kick ass without the use of alchemy but she couldn't do it with personal affairs. _Realize it. You were always weak. _

Suddenly, a sound was heard coming from the table that stood alongside the long bed and making her way trough with difficulty, she got one of her hands in time and took the telephone cautiously putting it in her lap.

Hello – she managed to say with a soft voice while taking her blond hair out of the way.

Hi Riza. Did I wake you up? I think it's a little bit late and by your voice I can deduce – The man was interrupted – oh. Of course not I haven't slept at all since I came here…I'm just thinking –

My god if you don't hurry up and rest what face are you going to show him? - He asked with certain sarcasm – well…by the way I'm going I can't even show my face out of this hotel-

C'mon Riza you said you would have the courage to go by his house and visit him the day you arrived. Has it vanished? I know it's my fault what's happening to you and I just wanted to apologize someway –

It isn't your fault Charles. It was destiny you know? –

Destiny? Well maybe that destiny wants you to meet him again and I'm sure you would win the round even if he is married or divorced or I don't know what the hell he is doing! –

That's the main problem - argued Riza – I can't interfere with his life – She sights with desperation – I prefer…_'I prefer to go back were you are and we can start this all over again... We'll give ourselves one more chance'- _

No. You prefer to be there – He cut her voice before she could think up of anything. – Now I think I'll leave you. It's cold and I haven't slept at all while hesitating to call you but now I can sleep at ease. Bye –

Wait! – Shouted Riza – I…you still love me do you? – Her cheeks went red – yes I still do- he paused for a second- but I made a big mistake that I can now only realize. As long as you're happy I'll be happy. Please find and love him with your life for me. _That_ is the only thing that matters. -

Without anymore to say, Charles hanged up the line with satisfaction. She could be anxious and by the second day she could at least go to his door. It was just time she needed. _Patience. Wasn't calling her jut more difficult to forget? _

He was sure he knew her more than anyone else. He got to feel her sentiments flowing stronger through the blankets at night. When she used to cry her misfortunes at his side, wiping with the help of his hand, he would embrace her until he felt her soul and the silence that went after, felt like the soft breeze of pacific comfort. She never opposed resistance to his lips, though he knew, she was just trying to forget his flavor by shyly accepting. He got to know the real Riza, the Riza behind the strong tempered wall that everybody used to see, as if resigning to look deeper, as if rejecting what was hidden inside. But his own selfishness, wanting more of that woman who resided side by side everyday, blinded what could be seen by those people who rejected her, what he pulled out of her hands…Happiness.

_Happiness? When did such as simple word became so hard to describe? _

She was still holding the telephone on her lap while she heard the unstopping timbre of the hanged phone at the other side. There was something that neither Charles nor she could ignore. Regardless of what had happen between them, she did _have_ feelings for him, and he did for her. It didn't matter what he had said or done wrong because she knew that Roy would never be more than an utopican love for her, out of her sight. And she had always accepted she needed _someone to protect _but never to love. But Roy…Roy had played with her since then and she could never admit she liked it too.

Pushing her back thoughts from arising she left the telephone on its original position and hided herself in the covers. She began to let her mind flow freely once more, it all started on November.


	2. And the fateful day arrives

Chapter 2

And the fateful day arrives

My day didn't start at all very well since the Colonel left me working on some papers till 3 am in the morning and falsely promised to pick me up when I finished.

_Blabbering, he never came back_

It was November the 3rd, and the freezing chill was felt everywhere during winter. Just my daily routine started like every other day but those dreams kept haunting me like he does now 6 years later.

Usual days like this, when my mind used to fly out somewhere due to my exhaustion, I just dreamt common things like everyone but I had never been of those people who could atone the past mistakes and so, I remembered Ishval. Corpses lying around, the smell of death everywhere. All vanished in one second. People who were just innocent for what ever crime their nomad civilization had ''made''. The stupidity and most grand error we humans made…kill. Kill one of our brothers, our comrades, our friends, and our same specie. I surely didn't want to analyze the reason I was there for, now serving as military for the ''good'' of people and our nation.

My dad had died few years ago while teaching the Colonel the alchemy he had been perfecting all his life. I was left alone in the world at a young age. Certainly I didn't have any friends I could rely on and even if it's painful to say, I had always isolated myself from people. Girls criticized my way of being, my ruthless military teaching and moreover, my tomboy attitude. I never cared for them really because their minds were only filled with dresses, makeup and boys. In reality they were as shallow as they seemed to be. And boys, well boys were a similar story.

'_Who would like to have a tomboy as a girlfriend?' _They thought as I passed to buy something in the supermarket. I got used to ignore their commentaries that one or more times had hurt myself but I knew that if I didn't show composure against them, no respect could I gain.

Father never knew about this or either my intentions of entering the military because naming him I was interested in signing, was naming his own death sentence. He kept most of his lifetime in the library inside our house and at nights we used to eat together before we went to sleep. Nothing special, a few words or commentaries, we cached up with our daily life. He told me about a new boy attending to our house for the summer. He had convinced father of training him in order to be a flame alchemist. I didn't disagree I was just uncomfortable of hiding all of the commentaries that guy should say about me.

And the day did come, and I had to wait for him outside in the garden to greet him. I was just reading _Pride&Prejudice _to keep me entertained before he came.

_Before I had realized it, there was a tall man standing in front of the yard and putting aside the book I went to his side. _

''_Excuse me miss, is this the house of Sensei Hawkeye?'' -The onyx eyes rolled through the tiny paper he had in his hands to confirm the possibility._

''_Yes it is…Mr. Mustang, is it?''- I asked because I didn't remember well his name. _

''_Oh sorry for being late I just had some business unresolved and,'' – My eyes met his and he passed his hand through his hair. _

'_Just anxious'_

''_Don't worry sir, pass on to the house and meet my father who is waiting in the library'' – I turned on and organizing the chair I had rested in, with the keys I opened the house that was divided into a large living room and at the left side the corridor that led to the library. – ''There,''- I explained – ''through the corridor walk until you see a big brown door standing at your right.'' _

''_Thank you so much and sorry for bothering you Ms. Hawkeye'' – He Smiled for a moment and let go of his suitcase._

''_Mmm...Mr. Mustang you want me to take care of this suitcase for you?'' I asked. _

''_Don't worry just leave it there, if I need it I'll come back for it, thank you.''_

_Strange…he did not make any type of ugly face to me. More to it, he was not rude in any way _

''_Just my imagination.'' – A gentle breeze passed through her taking with it all, the leaves autumn were in charge to change in color. New seasons, drastic changes winter was to come. The smell of tooth paste was felt all over the house. _

'_Wait. Toothpaste?'_

''Shit,'' her eyes went wide open. ''This is what I referred to when I said normal dreams.'' with her body a little bit shaky she now realized she had been standing outside the shower all the time. _'What time is it?'_

She looked to the outside of the bathroom up on the clock that stood beside her bed. It read 8:30 pm. – ''8:30 pm!'' -

Like after drinking three red bulls at once the woman went into the bath and thundered into the closet 5 minutes later, searching for her military clothes who where nowhere to be seen. Some detail she had left behind…oh that was the laundry. The laundry that was not open until 10 o'clock in the morning. Thus, she had to wear something else less appropriate for her to go to work and what was less appropriate was less appropriate for everyone who saw her. She was just uncomfortable for what people would misjudge from her.

At first, she considered the tentative idea of waiting until late in the morning and excusing this day from work, since she could use some rest, but her sense of responsibility, she really wanted some times to throw up, didn't leave her alone.

''Whatever.'' she said to her insides while rolling her eyes. Something, she thought was going really backwards, or was it just the lack of temper that made her feel like that?

Anyways, Riza got dressed as quickly as she could. Since all of her pants were as well, in that god damned hell of a laundry, the only alternative she had was a blue skirt that went to her knees and white shirt, which matched perfectly with her blue high heels.

Looking at the mirror for some mere seconds she sighted with disappointed face. Then saw the clock once more and while cashing out the puppy she got some crackers that had been in the table since last night and the dog's bowl. There was no way of going back now to bed… 'T_hough I need it.'_

Through the halls of the building it was heard at a distance, the swift movement of the shoes on the stairs. It was not still noon and her eyes looked sleepy and her head was in another place, she still could not recall.

'_Damn daydreaming'_

Her dog seemed to sense something wrong and when she got the keys from a pocket in her skirt, he stopped in front of the car loyally shaking his tail to cheer her up. She opened the door in the back seat and made Black go in, then gave another sight and started the car but there was a rough sound coming from the engine, and it resigned to continue its work.

''What now?'' she grumbled furiously.

What a mood to be in! Her foot pressed hard the accelerator but a sudden cloud of smoke appeared. She coughed. '_Great News, her car was now a crap of shit.' _Again, she had to stand up and while she dazzled of thinking about the papers she had to be filling at the headquarters, Hawkeye discovered the hood and looked down to examine the motor. Apparently, there was nothing wrong and she tried to start the car with no success. Due to her bad temper, she hit the engine with all her mighty force and hid her head in the other hand to restrain the pain.

'_Fuck my hand.'_

''Calm down. Even blaming the car or your hand for your disgrace has no courage'' She repeated until her nerves were settled down- ''now what should I use as bandage?''–Hayate barked in the car and she struggled to smile. – ''Well it's not that bad is it? Let's go now'' - Now seated once more, Riza finally got to steam up the car and went out to the Office.

Of course, struggle along the way was always waiting for her on days like these and a huge traffic way, caused by a car crash endured her pain for almost 1 hour. All that was left was to open the window and refresh her mind a little bit.

She was exhausted from all the hard work these days, the excessive amount of coffee on her organism and no sleep. Because the year was almost over, headquarters used to hand the final papers to settle everything before New Year. And before New Year, Riza had little patience inside her and was mostly seen sleeping on breaks…_silently. _

10:30 pm. She had now successfully arrived to work and while putting some of her spirits up, Hayate came happily out the back door and now walked alongside her. After doing a 180 degrees turn she heard some strange sound but tried to give it no importance. To her disgrace, this day seemed to be one of those Friday 13th and when she twirled to see what had happened her skirt had been ripped in the left side of her legs just seconds ago when she came out of the car.

''That's It.'' she affirmed when her knuckles pressed hard in her hand. Hayate went back when she saw the lieutenant stop drastically and saw her now walking faster than ever. She _was indeed _pissed.

The doors went open and most of the women and men that were walking or standing around the big hall went to a sudden stop in their actions to watch the women who came right in, in this time of the morning. She was a huge difference in normal clothes, though she kept that impersonal aura around her. Her blonde hair flowing freely through the wind felt like something not common had happened to her. She did walk faster now and her skirt was torn until the half of her left thigh. Her eyes focused on the floor and her dog did too.

Men of course, gossiped how invisible she seemed to be around the militia but gave a second thought of how her good looking image change had resulted. There were two or more women a bit jealous to those comments and stared at Riza as if she was some alien but the woman did pay little attention to details…_she was used to it. _

She knew she was on the door of her office but didn't want to stare at anyone because her eyes were now black brown with fury. Hawkeye had this special ability of expressing her emotions by the colors of her eyes and if glances could kill she would surely do it in an instant.

Good grief! Now after crossing the doors to the Colonel's office Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman had become aware of her every movement. When did she become the headquarters attraction?

''Well good morning my dear lieutenant Riza!'' greeted the cheerful Breda while putting some paper's aside.

''What brings you so late? '' said Havoc taking out a cigarette from his pocket.

''Guys she may have her own business so don't bother her. At least Riza has the need to come late once in the year '' talked Fuery excusing Riza.

''But what's with the outfit? She has something hidden,'' whispered Breda. '' Well maybe some date?'' –He continued – ''that's a horse of a different color not to mention th-'' admitted Havoc but was interrupted by Riza's hard tone of voice.

''Where's the Colonel?'' she asked.

''he has gone out for something.'' explained Falman while calmly handing some paper's to Fuery

'_I'll kick his ass soon enough if he doesn't return in the next 10 minutes' _whispered Hawkeye in her mind. – ''Hmmm'' – her talking was now reduced to zero and her hands looked frenetically for some papers she had checked yesterday night – ''with the papers?'' - She questioned again while pointing the empty space left in her desk were the papers resided before.

''With the papers what Riza?'' – said Falman not understanding what she just had asked.

''Did…did he go with the papers? ''–

''Not that I remember.'' –

''Hmmm''-

''You know Riza that 'Hmm' noise is getting quite annoying why don't you just scream when your angry…it makes you feel more, human.'' Talked the cigarette guy resting at one of the chairs. She just ignored the commentary by sitting on the chair and looking strait at his eyes as if though preventing some mass murder.

''Shit! I lost the papers'' said a familiar voice when entering the office.

''I know Lieutenant Hawkeye is going to kill me but I can swear to god I had them just 30 minutes ago.''

A tall man entered the office while shaking his head in discomfort. His hand passed through his black hair and the office went silently when the last word he had said, still resounded within it.

'_Fuck you did it again Roy'_

''maybe that Alexa girl I talked before can have some clue about it.'' Roy now standing in front of the guys noticed that all of them except Havoc popped their eyes up to him as if trying to say something.

''What? I' m serious I may have some problems in remembering after I see a –''

''Sir, good to see you back. Can you recall telling me where the papers are?'' pronounced Riza in a defiant voice.

'_Good she now knows everything now.'_

''Can… I…can you guys please go outside for a moment?'' stuttered Roy with impatience

''Why? I'm not disturbing your chat.' argued Havoc

''Doesn't matter there is a word I call privacy and that's what I want to have with Hawkeye.''

''Ok boss'' – replied Havoc with a mocking face but seem to care less. The rest went quietly outside and Breda peeked over the shoulder one last time before closing the door.

The silence became more evident when the sound of the door broke all signs of conversation. Riza continued revising her work on the desk as if there was no one else on the room expect her, while Roy stood in front and tried to coordinate the next two phrases.

''I'm…I don't…I did lose them but…find them'' Were the only words that Mustang's mouth could pronunciate.

''You have them or you don't have them Sir. Is easy as that.'' Her eyes now crossed his for a moment until she picked up a paper that accidentally fell on the floor.

Roy went rapidly to her side and knelt down to pick the paper that fell but the woman just took it in her hand. She knew he was just trying to flatter her soon.

''Lieutenant'' - He was so close to her that her perfume was able to be inhaled. So familiar, so

pure, so lovely – ''you are late.''

_Ok, that did cut all the magic _

''Sir'' she said breathing heavily- ''I know I'm late but you don't have to use that as a scapegoat,'' – and gave him a cold look – ''I've been killing myself all these days so you can loose those papers?'' – Her rage now took control of her body – ''and Sir is telling me that _I'm late?? _You should be more considerate to those around you, since I'm breaking my back!''

''I didn't mean that. You know it's also been hard for me and I-I hope. No.'' he shook his head – ''I'll try to find them. At least I have one more hour before handing them in.''

''To be more exact sir 30 minutes'' –

''Whatever 30 minutes 40, 50 doesn't matter.'' he was now short of temper.

'_Let me guess. You lost them while chasing that Alexa girl – _Thought furiously Riza.

– ''and where did you last ''have'' them?'' a sarcastic tone escaped her mouth.

''Ok that's great now you don't even believe me'' one of his eyebrows was now curved.

''What does sir believe?'' her hands pressed the paper hardly.

''what does sir, sir, sir,'' he repeated in haughty tone. ''Hawkeye haven't I told you to have more confidence in me?''

'_Shit that confidence. I'm fed up' _

''Ok then Roy Mustang, do I have to repeat your name 500 times in a row so you can tell me where to start looking for the papers?'' she looked at the clock placed in the wall ''it's getting late you know?''

''Shit that minute thing!'' Both of them now looked irritated and lifted their heads- ''you know what?''

''What?''

''Make that 1,000 times'' his lips curved up with a mischievous grin.

''What are you talking about _Roy Mustang?'' _She was now angrier. '_Danm smile, damn him!' _– ''were worrying about the papers not your _name!'' _ Both stood up but without taking their eyes off. ''I'm bored of your egocentric…egocentric…being…you. Agh!'' she began to stammer out the words and a bigger grin showed up in Roy's lips.

''You don't know what your saying Riza.''

''Yes I do''

''Oh, so sure of yourself as always,'' – his feet slowly advanced towards her – ''You know I can really be egocentric sometimes,''- Mustang's voice softened and Riza moved back while raising one eyebrow in suspicion – ''and sometimes I might be really, really, selfish,'' – Both of his arms now trapped Riza's and she tried to get rid of them but the struggle faded out soon and anxiousness arose in her body.

''Stop it now.''

''Why?'' – Said Roy while pulling her closer.

''Because I say so.'' the confidence shattered. If he came closer he could win easily.

Both of their eyes soothed down and Riza's eyes became hazel. She admitted he was the only tranquilizer that functioned perfectly in her body but she rushed her breathing after a physical touch occurred between both of their skins. Her hands were down, quitting every attempt to stop that moment and his hands clutched her in a soft way but retaining within themselves the struggle. The silence reigned for a short period of time before Roy raised his eyebrow saying – ''because you say so?'' she didn't respond and waited – ''you want me to make you talk?'' – She still didn't answer – ''so you really do want it.'' his voice sounded tenderer.

_You stupid Blackmailing guy_

He drew his head closer and he was now, once more, able to smell the so familiar perfume that impregnated her body. The blonde hair, to his surprise had been lying smoothly on her shouldersand her eyes didn't look away even if she knew what was to come. She could call it curse but he could call it…he could call it.

''Colonel Mustang!'' shouted the girl loudly while supporting her body with her hands on her legs – ''there's a woman out there waiting for you'' – She had come all the way from the entrance running – ''I tried to look for Lieutenant Hawkeye but she was nowhere to be seen and-'' the woman lifted her head and looked with her eyes for the Colonel who was giving his back.

Both Roy and Riza, who stood up just a few centimeters from each other, restrained themselves immediately when they heard the voice coming closer and as if nothing never happened, the man released his hands and gave an instant turn to attend the girl who called his name persistently. For a second she though she had lost something.

''Has anything strange happened?'' asked Roy with a distracted face

''Well Colonel I don't know but if you want to talk a little bit more with lieutenant Hawkeye I'll tell her to-'' she was interrupted by Hawkeye's stern look

''Oh don't worry I'm going now. Excuse me sir'' she bowed and walked to the door now leaving them alone.

Her breathing rate had dramatically increased when she closed the door. Her head brought back memories, moments and names back to her, all drifting inside and making a headache flourish with 

astonishing speed. ''What the hell just happened?'' - She whispered while her hands clutched her head tightly. She was sweating and her hands now trembled as she walked with no evident direction. Well at least neither of them got the whole idea but every hope got crushed as the woman repeated in her head the '' there's a woman out there waiting for you'' phrase.

She stopped for a mere second and felt bad. Her hand trembled more and her heart pondered. She had forgotten the injury the motor made on the knuckles and the bleeding gave way now to an irritating pain. First she had to get the papers next stop, the infirmary.

'_so you really do want it' _playboy! Her head started to daze off once more as she waited in Alexa's desk and she looked for the papers. Her hands crossed now hiding the injury in her hand. Sure he had said that same phrase to every women he dated before the climax part but why her? The humor had gone once they started fighting about the damn papers but she knew now that by this time the mysterious woman should be embraced at his arms kissing him passionately. She would surely bet on it. And not that it was a problem with him dating; it was the only reason he had to play his dirty tricks on her that got her upset.

– ''Here it is,'' replied the black haired girl with a sweet voice. ''How could Colonel forget this'' she giggles and plays with her hair. ''Sometimes he is so absent minded!'' her cheeks blushed.

'_See!! That's what I mean!' – _Her mindscreamed – '_It's clearly written all over her face that the affair and flirt takes part here everyday behind my back!' – _She sighted –

''Is something wrong Lieutenant?'' questioned the blue eyed girl as she tried to read the woman's face.

''It's nothing special'' she responded while clutching in her hands the head again. ''Oh well thanks Alexa''

''It's no problem I'll do everything I can for Colonel Mustang'' her face was illuminated by a bright smile.

''My, my, my, Riza what happened this morning on your hand? I might get quite serious if you don't have it treated you know?''

''Adele don't over exceed'' she sighted and a weak smile curved her lips.

'' I'm not over exceeding! '' Adele laughs and places a bandage around her hand. ''now ready to go my girl.'' her Chubby hand pats Riza's shoulders.

Then, some strange noises are heard outside the door. Several screams and some laughter distinguish their owners.

''It seems both Armstrong and the Elric brothers are here'' states Hawkeye while looking straight to the door.

Three figures appear before the two women now laughing to their insides seeing how the comic situation evolved. Armstrong refused to stop hugging Edward while he struggled to get out of his tight hug. – ''Please stop it Armstrong'' a pleading voice is heard from a metallic amour behind them.

''Oh Lieutenant you're here'' says Louis now being aware of the persons around them and breaking the emotional demonstration before the nurse and Riza. ''What has happened are you okay? '' Interrogates with concern.

''Oh this?'' points with her finger at the bandages. ''It was just a little accident this morning, nothing to be concerned about.''

''That's good I though someone did this to you. If that happens-'' his shirt breaks showing his muscle with incredible art and some stars show around his face. ''I'm here to protect you!''

''Well thank you.'' her head tilts to see the two guys standing patiently beside him. ''How are you guys?''

Both of them scratch their heads with embarrassment. ''Well we were just passing.'' the amour moves his head to the side and looks at the braid blond guy. ''We were not passing by remember? You forgot to do the state alchemist exams and we had to rush into central!''

''Hey! I make mistakes too you know?''

''Anyways Riza, it's good to see you once again'' said Alphonse ignoring his brother complaints.

'' I say so too '' her lips curved even more.

''By any chance is _he _here?'' Edward eyes rolled.

''No he is not. He's attending some other affairs right now'' Riza answered knowing what the short guy was referring to.

The infirmary telephone rang and everybody made silence obediently as the nurse moved her hand to shut them up and pick the telephone. She responding with ''yes'' and ''no'' until her eyes gave a direct look to the amber ones.

''Something has gone wrong.'' murmured the fatty woman with a serious tone.


	3. Were the problem started

**I'm truly , truly sorry for not saying my thanks to all the people who commented on my fanfic last chapter it's just that I'm new in this and in the hurry to put the chapters up so you could read I forgot the rest! **

**Thank you very much to ****xXWishesxX****, ****Tears of a Broken Sniper****, ****silver sniper of night****, ****lb92****. ****You don't know the great support you have been to me while making my story come out. I have to confess I can't sleep without finishing a new chapter and my mom is always shouting at me for the lack of sleep I have xD! **

**I really hope you like this chapter. It's gonna have a lot of action scenes in which Riza get's the chance to kick ass as she really does, her style! And the chapter to come is even better! **

**Hugs, **

**Kanae**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist the gorgeous Hiromu Arakawa does!**

**--**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Were the problem started**_

_**11:30 am **_

_**Headquarters garden **_

''Rose'' his voice seemed calm but concerned. ''You know I'm working and this is not right.''

The woman's face wrinkled. ''I know but I just wanted to now if you were doing ok.''

He reached the woman's white beautiful hand and held it in his. ''You see me I'm ok so please go now.''

Rose took advantage of the situation and rushed on to his arms. She just wanted to feel him again and while making circles in his chest she pouted, ''please give me just one kiss Roy and I'll leave in a second.''

The colonel didn't reject the hug the woman gave him, but could not afford to get fired because of a caprice. ''I can't'' he finally got to say.

''Then I'll have to.'' The woman approached her mouth to his and just before doing it she felt him turn drastically, somebody came. ''Idiot'' she murmured.

''What is it now Lieutenant?''

''Colonel, a state alchemist is being attacked by a woman when coming here to central and her lieutenant seems to be working in the west so she is completely alone. She let the driver escape and inform central of this''

''And?'' asked Roy not getting what this had to do with him yet.

''Well it seems you and Riza had to go but she went alone with Major Armstrong and the Elric's.''

Rose smiled. Finally his beloved Riza had done something wrong.

_**12: 00 pm **_

_**Somewhere in central **_

'' At this pace it will be impossible for us to get there,'' criticized Edward while looking out of the window of the car impatiently. ''Can we continue from here on Lieutenant?''

''After all it's just a few blocks away.'' affirmed Alphonse. ''I'll go with them too'' finally talked Armstrong.

''No I'll take you there. We were the ones who were called so you can not butt in as if nothing was happening'' Riza looked up ahead, there was only one choice.

Suddenly the wheels shrieked with a strange noise and the car started moving at full speed through the pavement. The steering wheel went all the way to the right and Riza was found excusing herself to every person along the way. She had to do this unless she wanted to find a dead corpse lying in lust's hands.

''Wait a second Lieutenant,'' talked Edward.

''What are you doing?'' Alphonse stammered. ''Stop…Stop it''

She turned her head to them, now leaving the work to the busy hands in the steering wheel and the foot on the accelerator. ''What does it look like?''

Armstrong's eyes widened, something was ahead. ''Push the brakes Riza!!''

''Uh, what?''

_**11:00 am**_

_**Dead end Street **_

''So what are you going to do now?'' a mischievous grin appeared in her face and her hair was pulled out of the way. ''It's been the tenth time you have sunk down that sword of yours in my body and I keep living. It's boring you know?'' The black dress was stained with a deep red color in the center of her stomach.

'_If I could escape. Damn why did I have to run into you without being prepared?'_

The woman walked slowly, carrying with her a certain look of supremacy and extreme sensuality. She couldn't dodge half of the attacks the woman made and starting with the crazy idea that her fingers could actually go through her body at an incredible distance hitting her in various parts and making her hands all bloody from the wounds, she knew she hadn't tasted dirt until now she literary was doing so. 

Exhausted, every muscle was tired of moving from here to there and dogging attacks every two seconds that eventually came back worse. She prayed for this to end quickly

Could she give up? I didn't make sense. Could she resist? She doubted. _Gosh my hands are shaky_

''You're thinking too much!'' said Lust while laughing hysterically. ''And making my work harder.''

''Forget that fucking idea! No way could I surrender happily to the likes of you!'' her breathing was getting worse. _'When the hell did my lungs give up on me?'_

''Easier said than done, you can't even breath'' her eyes were filled with disdain.

And her body got closer. The footsteps were silently heard in every inch of the alchemists body. Her sword was broken with her fingers in a two second shot, like everything she had done. Her evil smile was the shadow of her worst nightmare.

'_I'll try to keep dogging the attacks and eventually someone must come to help me.' _

'_It's a must be.'_

_**12:30 am **_

_**In some bloody traffic **_

'_Shit, it's all my fucking fault once more!'_ – His fingers passed through his head in sign of despair '_Don't you dare die on me, Hawkeye.' _

The line of cars at this hour on central was incredibly long and his patience was incredibly short, two things that couldn't match well, even if there was still time to arrive at the destination. Sure he was even more upset now while thinking she was obviously not going to call him after what happened. On some things she surely lacked confidence and on some things he surely lacked composure. Now making just one move, backed by a fight they had had, set the perfect cause for a disastrous consequence. Why after all this years he could not come to understand that the relationship he wanted to develop between them was no more than an unreachable dream? _Crazy._ Just too perfect for a horrible guy like him. He could never make amends on what he so carelessly had broken, now distance was the only amend he could make.

- ''Distance once and for all'' he sighted. A deep whisper of resignation was now heard.

_**12:00 am **_

_**Near dead end **_

''Are you okay?''

Realizing now by herself, she went back to her initial position and knew they had finally arrived but not precisely the way she had planned it. In front of them there was a large pole that had the lovely job to turn her car into a greater piece of junk than it was before. All the reparations she had to take from her salary to receive this? Absolutely by all means this was not her day!

''everything is fine'' gosh she really knew how to contradict herself.

''are you sure?'' said Edward popping out of the back seat and pointing at her leg.

There was another of her misfortunes. At least she was not _that _upset by the loss of her car, but her leg was also involved in the problem now. Because the crash was at such speed it struck the front part and the driver's seat. Now her leg was all covered in blood and the body was finally after a minute, aware of the problem it meant.

'' aw'' one kind of metal had pierced her left thigh, not to shallow but not to deep. It was at the perfect place were she could still close her teeth with force and restrain the pain a little.

''let's take her to a hospital now.'' said Armstrong with concern, the others just approved silently.

''no.''

''R-Riza'' repeated Alphonse.

''I-I said I was ok so please go ahead I'll wait here''

''that won't do Hawkeye,'' Edward talked slowly '' I'm not going anywhere until we get you treated.''

'' I'm in'' affirmed Alphonse.

'' I also ag-'' Armstrong was cut by Riza's faint voice

''why are you deciding without me?'' her anxiousness rose up when she thought once more of lust carrying the alchemist's body on her hands. ''I promise that if you go out there and find her I'll go to the hospital by myself,'' she had no other way to deceive them. ''but please hurry''

'Sorry guys'

'' I'm not convinced that you'll do that'' clarified Edward

''watch me.''

_**Building in Dead End Street**_

_**12:15 am **_

''Look at what we have here gluttony'' talked the guy while standing on the rooftop of the building. ''the Elric's and Armstrong believe they can come up like saviors of the day.''

Gluttony stuck his head out of the piece of broken window to throw it away and turned to see at the direction the eyes of the man were looking. '' can I eat that?'' his eyes glowed with delight.

''Of course you can! leave no bone behind as lust said''

''hey!'' shouted the man warning the Elric's and Armstrong of their presence by waving his hands in the air with enthusiasm. ''Long time no see, Shorty!''

''Shit!! I'm not gonna let you live for that!'' replied Edward by joining his hands and showing the great metal knife that went out of his auto mail.

''wait brother!'' shouted Alphonse as he saw Edward running towards Envy.

'' too late.'' talked a voice from behind.

_**Dead End Street**_

_**12:30 am **_

She had finally made a dirty move to someone ever since she was young and it was indeed one of her best qualities, though she never used it. The conviction she arose from a lie had gave her the strength to continue on and to her disgust, she knew she was a lot better like this.

Of course she acknowledged the idea of going to the hospital and staying there for a time but the only reason she had to doubt was the idea of being a burden. So, the pain in her left leg had stopped due to a painkiller in her car used only for emergencies. To protect the wound form infecting, one piece of cloth had served very well as a bandage. She could at least move a bit and the blood had ceased to come out.

Leaning in the wall, she hid from any possible attack and a metal bar was held on her hands for defense. She had left her gun on the head quarter's desk, so anything that could inflict damage on a person was in her hands. It seemed that on her rage outburst, she had forgotten even her mind and now that she was about to fight, she regretted showing her true self.

To her surprise, her thoughts were interrupted by some footsteps. Riza could not quickly decipher who was the one who breathed heavily or neither the one who laughed out loud, but her mind turned the switch on.

'_It was time' _

_**Dead End Street**_

_**12:30 am **_

No more could she resist. ''Weren't you the one who told me you could not die by the likes of me?''

''Shit. Even now I won't'' her deep blue eyes had been getting narrower due to her exhaustion. ''I won't.''

Lust laughed with happiness while moving one of her fingers directly to her shoulders and digging with pleasure when the alchemist had fallen to her knees. Oh so much pain, so much cruel beauty! Her tongue went out slowly licking the drops of blood that resided in her fingers. ''Wanna say something before you die?''

The silence the same atmosphere was entrusted to produce, was shattered into pieces when someone entered the stage. Her eyes couldn't detail the figure very well but it was struggling to take the woman who intended to kill her seconds ago. Unfortunately, she too was injured.

Her hands had a metal bar that struck directly and without hesitation in the woman's stomach as she had done millions of times before.

''Lust'' was the only word the strange woman said while attacking.

Lust immediately spurred out in blood and after gaining consciousness again, her fingers went also to the mysterious woman's stomach.

_**Dead End Street**_

_**12:30 am **_

I took the metal bar now incrusted in Lust's body and when I knew her hand should struck in my body as a scapegoat, my hands pressed hard on the metal bar and lifted it high in the air, with her still struggling. The bar was long enough to rise in high air and seconds after that, make it fall in the ground with one hit. Lust was smashed in the ground and blood splashed over my clothes. Her fingers quickly came out of my stomach and I coughed blood too, she had injured me badly.

I was used to carry a lot of weigh in my military training and even though I couldn't use the amount of force I would normally use in healthy conditions, her head hit so hard on the floor she wasn't able to stand up in less than two minutes.

'' Are you ok?'' I weakly said to the alchemist before me while walking out of the shadows.

''I'm ok'' was the only thing she said in shock.

''Let's go to the hospital, you seem quite serious.''

''it's nothing just some minor bruises here and there'' We both laughed. My arms surrounded her waist and she placed one of her arms over my shoulders. ''It will take a while from here but hang in there please''

The two women had not even walked ten steps when those deadly fingers were back again, now in Hawkeye's neck pressing hardly and leaving her without air. '' You think of running,'' she coughed, ''sorry to disappoint you.''

Riza looked through the corner of her eye and while trying to concentrate with the loss of air, she saw a man coming ''Be…careful'' where the only words she got to pronunciate while pushing with her arms, the alchemist's body to the floor.

Almost instantly, Red flames covered the street and Riza had fallen on top of the other woman trying to protect her at all cost from getting burnt. The guy knew there were other people inside 

the street so he didn't make his flames too deadly but had burnt the enemies' body to crisps due to the direct contact.

'' what the hell is that?'' asked the alchemist in awe.

'' It's colonel Roy mustang'' she answered with a bit of shame.

The alchemist's head turned around to watch her savior and she seemed to like what she saw rising from the shadows. '_'he's hot.''_ Riza knew that was the only commentary the alchemist could make in her mind by her looks. The lieutenant looked too and their eyes met. He was telling her to get out.

'_Once more, why does he have such a perfect timing?' _

''You think I could die like that Roy?'' said Lust recovering from the flames and walking out form the remaining smoke.

''come on we don't have time for that.'' Riza stood up with anxiousness and pulled the woman's hand. ''yeah'' she responded after a second.

''Can you run?''

'' why? Can't we help him?'' she questioned happily.

'' No we can't. He needs to do his job without us.'' Riza started running and pulling her companion's arm.

After running for ten minutes in search of an exit, the women took a little pause. Now the painkiller was loosing effect and breathing itself was harsh. ''by the way what's your name?'' asked the alchemist.

'' R-Riza Hawk…eye''

'' Hawkeye?'' her eyes seemed curious.

''Yes, is something wrong?"

''It's nothing" she answered by changing the topic. "Mine is Emma Thompson, nice to meet you too.''

Riza smiled and started feeling dizzy. Bad signal, if they didn't get to the hospital on time she could simply faint dead.

''Are we there yet?'' Emma also needed treatment.

'' I think so,'' answered Hawkeye while leaning before a wall and telling her in almost a whisper, '' there's the front door. Call some nurses while I wait here.''

She nodded and disappeared through the alley. Good, she could now rest in peace without any worries. She had rescued the alchemist and Roy had come to her aid, even though he could want to kill her by now. A bitter smile was now placed on her lips. Emma seemed to be a good 

person, really familiar by some strange circumstance to her mother, same blond crisp hair, blue eyes and astonishing beautiful body. She sighted, why was her mother now on her thoughts?

Her body now started to take vengeance.

The stomach hurt more than ever.

She was now on her knees, coughing blood and opening a larger gap in her injury. Her hands trembled and her sweat made her realize she could not resist. A ''help'' escaped her mouth and her eyes blurred and went blank.

Riza's body now lied in the street, unconscious and pale.

**How am I doing? Please review **


	4. Everything happens for a reason

**Oh gosh I really had a great time doing this chapter and I have to admit this my favorite chapter until now . I forgot to say that this fanfic is based on the manga version and the memory Roy has is from the Ishavalan annihilation. You can watch this in chapter 58 to 62 of the manga series in pages like and ! I really recommend you to read it since it clears out a lot of things about not only the war, but the character interaction and the basis of Roy's dream to become the fuhrer. **

**DOMO ARIGATTO GOZAIMASU to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope I don't disappoint you from here on! **

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Everything happens for a reason**_

Everything seemed calm, too calm. The hands retained with force the blankets and her teeth screeched. She didn't know where she was but neither could she open her eyes to see what was happening.

'_Were the hell am I?' _She turned her head in all directions so someone could wake her up, the deal was that every corner of her body hurt and even that required great struggle. At least she knew she was not in heaven, it could not taste like bullshit.

Her breathing rate soared. And she tried screaming but nothing escaped her dry mouth.

'_Get me out of here!' _

Then, she slowly started hearing some faint voices making an eco around her and sensing the tubes. She was in a bed, was the only thing she could be sure of and it was day, or was it night? Beaming spots of light she could sense through her eyelids but nothing to be sure of. She tried to hear the voices and then she felt one hand making contact with her skin. The voice now became a lot much clear as to understand some simple words but made her uncomfortable.

''_I''_

''_too much blood loss.''_

''_take…operations room''_

Everything turned black now and a needle slightly made a way to her veins. At a rate of a minute, she could deduce her body felt lighter, her pain ceased and she started to feel comfortable on those strange blankets. Something told her it was going to be alright.

XXXX

"Where am I going to stay in headquarters?" The woman questioned with curiosity.

'' You won't have a personal office, so Colonel would have to stay in the office of somebody else."

"Can I have the possibility to choose?'' a sparkle could be seen in her eyes.

''You can.''

''Then take me to the flame alchemist's office.'' A mischivieous smile rose up.

'' Accompany me.''

XXXX

_A new year started and with it a new season. Good for her, she could now open the windows of her room widely and observe the exquisite view of nature while absorbing herself in reading._

_A flower near her porch started to bloom quietly and after getting a cup of coffee from the kitchen she would sit beside her and watch the beautiful purple spur out and bring her a sense of peace._

_She was almost falling asleep when a knock was heard on the door. She opened her eyes and saw the sky was dark, filled with glowing pieces of sparkle everywhere. She sighted and stood up walking calmly to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see that person standing in front of her._

''_Sorry did I wake you up?'' he apologized while smiling. '' You seem a bit absent minded.''_

''_What?" I answered and then he laughed. ''the one who should say sorry is me. I was just watching at the panorama from my window and I went asleep. Did Mr. Mustang wait much?''_

"_Quite a while," his onyx eyes were now visible. "I was going to give up when you finally answered."_

_Both of them laughed and he started talking again. ''Anyways I came to say goodbye. This weekend I'll be going out of town and I won't be able to reach you until the next week.''_

''_Oh,'' I answered slowly, "Well then have a safe trip."_

''_Aren't you going out somewhere?'' he asked_

''_We don't go out very much. Even less when my mother died, so I think I will stay here.''_

'' _Won't your boyfriend take you out somewhere?" his hands got a hold of his suitcase that was on the floor._

'' _I don't have one.'' What a strange question to ask. It's obvious I don't have a boyfriend._

_He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Is that so?" His eyes looked away._

"_Do you have someone?" the question escaped out of my mouth and I felt embarrassed. _

"_Yeah. I'm taking her with me out of town.'' His eyes met mine in a mysterious look. As if he wanted to know something and the silence stood for various seconds. "I'm going now. Take care."_

"_o-ok" I answered before sneezing._

_He turned and took something out of his suitcase to give it to me. '' Here take this.''_

_I looked up silently. "It's for the cold you gonna have. Bet you it will come in handy."_

''_Thanks." I answered and took the handkerchief from his hand to cover my mouth._

''_Be careful and try not staying till to late on the porch without some proper clothes.'' He started walking and waved me goodbye._

_I only stood there watching him and feeling his sent pour out of the hanker chief in my mouth. _

Like instinct, the woman that lied in the bed, connected to a lot of tubes started sneezing out of the blue. A big smile curved her lips and the breathing became now a little bit more rhythmic. One of her hands reached out to her mouth but the oxygen mask blocked the way and she tried to get rid of it. She raised an eyebrow. _'I'm not in my father's house.'' _and touched the gas mask to identify the object with certain curiosity.

Then, she remembered everything. The car, Lust, Emma, Roy, The flames, the alley, her pain, the dream and the hospital. Now, there she was like a half dead being connected to every apparatus this hell had. Her eyelids slowly started to open and the sound was now heard clearly. To her surprise she was neither in such terrible pain as the one she felt in the alley and neither was she connected to the tubes she had thought to be, just the common ones. Maybe a little over exaggerating but the relief came to her once more. She sighted with joy and wondered why she felt so tired.

Her hands went to her lap, examining the injury she once had and it was perfectly fine. Hawkeye could not feel her skin easily through the hospital green coat but she could follow the scar the operation had on her and that made her comfortable. The beep on the machine to control her heart rate was getting on her nerves though.

'_Could someone shut that thing up?!'_

She now looked to both sides of the bed to locate that button that called a nurse but it was so dark she couldn't even see her hands. Her fingers went to the wall behind her and while turning the lamp on she could visualize the whole room to her pleasure_. _Nothing to luxurious, just the normal things you have in a hospital room. One comfy wine colored sofa on the left corner of the bed, with some blankets and a big window with a yellowish curtain, probably old by the long years of use. On the right side a door that connected to the bathroom and a table with some food.

She now organized her hair; all made a mess and was surprised by a knock on the door. Her eyes wide open, thought of the possibility of the same man in her dreams coming in to talk with her, but was she even too enthusiastic or the medicine had made bad secondary effects that something like that could occur.

'' Yes?" Riza replied.

"It's us, Armstrong, Alphonse and Edward," a sweet voice talks. "Can we come in?''

"Honestly," she murmured. What a fool she was, '' Of course you can.''

The three men went in silently and the 6 eyes looked at her with concern, ''How are you doing'' asked Alphonse while approaching the woman.

"Well it pained terribly when I got here but I guess the painkillers they gave me got me controlled."

"You seem tired," started Edward, "As if you had fought a hell of a fight." His eyes looked directly at her.

"You deceived us didn't you?" affirmed Armstrong, "You made us believe you were going directly to the hospital and came back to fight."

"I-I…I'm very sorry" her head looked down, " I couldn't leave a fight like that, I'm very sorry"

"Stop excusing yourself lieutenant, we know. But next time take a better care of yourself." Responded Edward.

"wait" Riza suddenly realized something, " What happened to-"

"To Lust?" Edward went to sit at the sofa, "Mustang took care of her for a while before Envy and Gluttony decided to retreat. Those sons of bitches wanted to use that alchemist in something and maintained us entertained. When Lust saw that you were coming in the picture she was going to get rid of you and take the Alchemist as hostage, but fortunately Mustang told us you escaped with her to the hospital."

"You mean Emma?" the lieutenant clarified.

"Yes her."

"By the way, in what room is she located?"

"hmm," Alphonse said, " She is already working again, Riza. It seems you've been unconscious for four days now."

"Four days!!" she was shocked. "What the hell!...wait work!"

"There, there first lieutenant," Armstrong got closer and caressed her hand. "Just rest for now ok?"

"Rest Major?" Riza sighted, "I left work undone and the papers…oh gosh."

The three men broke in laugher. "It's all been taken care of."

"Everything?" She swallowed now a bit nervous. "Who has done that? For as I know all the crew hates paper work."

"I don't know," laughed Edward, "I didn't interrogate them enough for that and we've been busy looking to the homunculi whereabouts."

"The mystery here is why did they want her as hostage?"Talked Alphonse trying to distract the woman from office related topics. "What more do they plan to do in order to take Amestris now?"

"If the Fuhrer got his hands in this then we cannot expect something too beneficial for us." Edward started to mock.

"If you're right, fighting will take place soon," Riza stated, "And we'll be prepared for that moment." She cleared her throat, "Anyways, what time is it?"

Armstrong turned his right arm in his direction to look closer at the clock, "11:30 pm."

Riza nodded at Armstrong in thanks and took a bottle of water from the table besides her. After cleaning her throat she sat up and picked some slippers to walk on. The three guys immediately stood up, afraid of her falling or loosing balance but she only walked pausing sometimes to rest her left leg and reach the sofa. She examined them to see if they were alright and free of any grave injury. All of them seemed to have minor scratches but Edward's auto mail was fine and Alphonse's armour was perfectly treated. Riza was in relief, at least she was the only one who had gotten great injuries while fighting, and she couldn't help but smile at the guys sitting on the sofa. She really did care for them.

"Isn't it better for you to be in bed? We can talk to you anytime" grumbled Armstrong with a caring tone of voice.

"You guys don't take me for a disabled person!" she sneered. "Now that I woke up, I'll go to talk to the nurse and she will discharge me in a few minutes, just wait here."

Edward, Alphonse and Armstrong stare at her insinuating it was all the opposite of what she thought, "The doctors say you'll have to stay at least 2 or more nights here until you get discharged."

"oh." Was the only thing she could say. She was missing two days or more of work and she couldn't make anything in this god damned hospital without that beeping machine getting the best of her? "Please tell me you're joking."

"No we aren't," replied Armstrong, "You cannot enter duty with your wounds still healing. You want them to open and come back for another week after that?"

He was right. She giggled, "I get it," Riza turned to walk towards the door; "you stay put and rest here with me tonight. It's late and the hotels are a far away from here."

"But" say the three at the same time, "there are no second options, feel free to eat some of the food there on that table and if you want to use the toilet, no problem."

''Riza.''

''I said no."

XXXX

"Oh! Ms. Hawkeye you have awakened from your 4 day sleep," stated the nurse in the hall when she saw the lady walk. "And you're even on your feet!" she was in surprise to see the lady standing firmly with the length of the injury she had.

"Thank you very much for taking care of me these past few days," She excuses herself by holding the handle gently and closing the door. Then leans on it and squeezes the metallic support that held the serum. _'When did the only fact of walking became so hard? Dammit!' "_I must have been a burden."

"A burden you say?" the nurse smirked, "not at all. You were a very calm person, very different from those kinds of patients that are hitting you constantly because of their stubbornness." The 

nurse now comes to her and grabs her arm to help her walk. "I see you have a hard time standing up."

"Yes a little," Riza accepts the idea of staying in the hospital until she felt better though she hated the whole idea of 'staying in bed' thing. "May I ask a question?"

"Yes?" the black haired girl says.

"Can 3 people stay in my bedroom tonight?"

"The ones who came after visitor hours?" she reminded.

"Yes, them" the lieutenant affirmed shyly.

"They had to give me money to let them in your room at such hour, so I just guessed you were going to come out soon."

Riza was shocked. These guys blackmailed the woman? What else! "Well yeah," she started nervously, "And since it's so late can you consider the idea of letting them-"

The nurse interrupted, "No can do," she responded with a big smile, "I think I'll have to charge them an extra fee if they want to stay tonight" Her eyes glowed with greed. She was making a business out of this!

"No," Riza said stopping the nurses daydreaming, "I'll pay for it when I go out."

"Very well Ms. Hawkeye you can let them stay but no snoring, drinking, shouting, laughing or dancing. Do you imagine what could happen if they were discovered by the doctor?" her eyes looked up to the ceiling, "Hell no, I don't want that."

"I get it." Her eyes closed for a moment and she let go of the hand the nurse had on her arm to go to her room once more. "Good night."

"Good night."

Watching the woman turning and opening the door with the same delicacy her movements were made, she was reminded of the guy who came the last two nights to visit her for some minutes. That girl had given her a lot of income in visits. "That Fellow," escaped her mouth.

"What fellow?" answered Riza immediately without turning her head from the door.

"It's nothing, Ms. Hawkeye, I like to speak alone."

XXXX

These days had been chaos. A total and complete chaos. Exhausted by the whole lot of work he had been ordered to do in the past few days, he wasn't able to drink a cup of whisky alone. Everybody had gone home and the only one left in the office was him in the company of a dog who was now entertained taking his night sleep in the lieutenant's place.

Observing carefully at the moon, he got up to take his jacket off and unbutton his shirt. With this he led his body slip freely through the chair until he felt comfortable and took with one of the hands the bottle of whisky. He led the liquid flow to the cup with certain elegance and then 

played with it a while in the glass near his nose, so he could sense the aroma that flowed from it. Afterwards, he quietly introduced some of the whisky to his throat, feeling him drench with relief.

Instantly as if the alcohol required the same essence of his life, yellow for the ages that had gone through him. Liquid as his nonchalant attitude at times, dense as the fragile net of circumstances that led him to despair and bitter as his life was, he drank desperately. Could he run?

His hands covered his face now full of shame.

"_I believed that… I believed that alchemy would give people dreams and hopes, and that the military would protect this country's future." _

Could this bottle make him forget the lagoon he was suffocating in?

"_Please tell me Major. Why are soldiers who ought to protect their citizens, killing them instead?" Her eyes pleaded for an answer to the hell they were living. So fragile, so human. _

The fog that covered his body could be dispelled?

"_What's your field of expertise?" _

"_Guns. A Gun is good. Unlike a sword or a knife, it doesn't leave the feeling of a person dying on your hands."_

His life was eternally missing pieces and incomplete, was there a way to ever fulfill it?

"_I have a favor to ask to you, Mr. Mustang. Please burn and crush my back."_

How could she do that? How could she live so strongly, looking always ahead, so complete and so perfect? How could she manage to stay with an asshole like him? How could she…how could she make him go mad?

_He dashed into the room as if someone was looking on him permanently and felt at ease as soon as he could close the door. The dark fell upon him. His eyes closed for a split moment, remembering the events that had led him to this place. He had surely tried to suppress the taste of anxiousness she had left behind, that afternoon. His head could now grasp the consequence this could also bring but it was going to be the last time. _

_The heart pondered inside. Half excited by the fact of being with her now and the other part by the fact of leaving her forever. _

_He stood up, now decided to end it in a short time but he could only advance through short paces at the bed that was illuminated by the light of the moon. _

_Certainly, his eyes could only observe the fragile figure he saw once in the hospital after the 'incident' of the flames in her back. Her heart beat normally, her peaceful breathing filled all of the noise the room could have and her blonde hair was the only color that stood out from the pale room._

_A melancholic face he now wore. His hands tried to reach hers but retreated._

"_If I step off the path, shoot and kill me with those hands. You are qualified to do that." _

_He leaned to her face to watch her closely. _

'_A woman so with so normal appearance, she is she because it's her role. Original, unchangeable.' _

_He could once more smell the gentle perfume her hair emanated. _

'_A familiar scent, so sweet, so nice.'_

"_That dream. Can I entrust my back to it?" _

_He gave his back to her, walking slowly to the door and leaning on it for a few minutes, his eyes glued to the ceiling and sighted. Could this be enough to cure? _

"_I don't believe this" he laughed sarcastically. _

"Roy..." her voice murmured his name. His eyes were widely open now watching her closely, nervously. "Leave it…leave me."

"Will you follow me?"

"Understood."

_"Let me be…I'm not good, he is neither. I'll do my life" _

'_He is neither?' the man raised an eyebrow but payed attention to her last words. "No more." _

_So she did feel uncomfortable on his presence. He was pushing so hard these past few days that she got tired of him and even though she was dreaming, she could now tell that she was saying the things with her heart._

' _I needed to let go, go of foolish dreams, go…go out of her way.' _

_His hands in his pockets, his head down, he looked at her eyes for the last time and left the room quietly as he had entered. "Let it be." _

A soft knock on the door, shook him out of his deep sleep and turning the chair to the way the door was, he looked at the blonde woman who came to him now. Was he still dreaming? Or was it Hawkeye walking now to his desk.

"Excuse me," the woman said with a tempting voice, "Are you Lieutenant Colonel Mustang?"

"Yes I am." No it was not her, their voices were slightly different. Starting by the smooth way she pronunciated his name.

"It's great meeting you, I'm Colonel Emma Thompson" the woman offered her wounded hand and he stood up to take it. "Thank you for saving me from that strange woman in Dead End Street." He could now detail her beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't worry," he replied astonished by this woman's appearance, "Why are you here so late at night?"

"I just got out of the hospital and was actually looking for you in all of the offices," she now looked directly to his eyes, "And now that I found you I wanted to ask if there was a possibility for me to aide you here in the office in the time I'm staying here in Central."

"Here?" he shook his head in disbelief, "It's going to be cramped since I have 5 more henchmen working for me and I wouldn't like to put you in one corner."

"Don't worry!" she responded happily, "I don't need all the space your talking about and it would be great making some friends along the way."

"Well I don't know what to say," his hand passed through his black hair.

"Just say yes or no. I won't take revenge or something like that." She smiled warmly.

"If you want then you can stay here, there's no problem for me."

"Thank you very much Colonel, a pleasure meeting you." The woman again offered her hand and he took it. "No, the pleasure is mine."

The woman giggled and then walked to the door. "Good night colonel and see you tomorrow. I hope I can get to know you more, you seem like an _interesting_ person."

"Good night." Was the only thing he could say and started to analyze the rest of what she had said to him. He was not the interesting person; on the contrary, it was her.

XXXX

"Hey Charles," talked Emma a little bit excited after closing Colonel Mustang's office doors. "Don't you think everything happens for a reason?"

The tall man offered Emma her military jacket and looked with his green eyes directly to her mouth. "Sometimes."

She laughed, grabbed her coat and started walking through the corridor. "So mysterious as ever, lieutenant." She patted him on the shoulder.

**And the lovely Charles appeared along with Emma at hand! Hahaha I have to admit Emma is quite impressive on everything and mostly on looks…I can imagine a very good body coming from her. Let's see what this girl wants with Colonel Roy Mustang. **

**Right now I think I'm on hiatus. Well I now how to open the next chapter but I'm not too clear on my ideas. I hope I don't take too long you guys! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
